my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio in 3D
History The company wanted to make a Rio 3D film. They wanted to make a short film with 3D effects. They started constructing in July 2016. It was finished in August. Its a short film with 3D effect and special effects. It has 200 seats. It is located in the Rio area. Queue You will wait in line. There are vines and colorful flowers on top of the wall roofs. You can hear birds chirping. After 10 minutes, you will enter the building. Inside, you will go through the hall. You go to the left side. You will wait near a small rain forest set. You will wait 20 minutes. There is a small TV with videos of Blu and Jewel. They have their kids in a adventure. Nicco and Pedro are following them. After 20 minutes, you will enter the front door. You will get your 3D glasses and take a seat. The screen begins. 3D film Blu comes out looking at the map. Jewel tells him to hurry up because the kids are getting restless. They all said come on. Blu forgets about the map and follows them. Nicco and Pedro were busy making beat sounds. Then Nico says to wait for them. After flying 20 miles away, Blu gets hit by a tree, making the seats go front. Jewel tells the kids to wait. Blu says that there are crackers everywhere. Jewel tells him what is he talking about. Imaginary crackers appear, making 3D effect. Blu eats them with the the family and Nico and Pedro looking at him. Nicco goes up to him and slaps him. Blu was back to normal and asks them what happen. Everyone didn't want to. Then a huge crocadile comes out of the water. Everyone started to back up. The croc opens its mouth and closes it, making water effect. Then it kicks Blu to a tree again, making the seats go backward. Everyone scattered around with the croc trying to get them. Then one of the kids of the family got inside of the croc. The kid tells them to help him. He tries to open it, making 3D effect. Blu hears him and punches the croc, making water effect. He grabs his son. Pedro goes to the bird and tells him that you mess with the wrong bird. Then a tiger comes. He sees the birds and tries to catch them. Pedro was trying to fight with him until the tiger scratches him. Everyone started to fly away until the tiger or as known as Tigero, grabbed one of them. He opens his mouth to eat them, making 3D effect, but Jewel punches him. Tigero gets mad and tries to grab them. Tigero reaches his hands up to the air, making 3D effect. The daughter gets a banana and drops it to him. Tigero rips it, making water effect. The birds flew over a river and flew to an explorer tent. Tigero drops a fire stick. It drops and makes the rain forest on fire. Nico drinks a small puddle and squirts it at the fire but it was no use. Tigero gets to the screen, making the seats move forward and backward. Blu goes over the fire and drinks all the water that he can. He squirts it again and again. The fire dies. Tigero gets mad and leaps forward to Jewel but he falls down a waterfall. Blu was happy and goes with his family. Nico and Pedro went with the hug. Then Blu says that they are almost there. Then the screen moves to the scene with Rio. Everyone was dancing with fireworks blasting at the sky, making 3D effect. The birds danced with the beat. Blu hugged his family and friends. Then the screen ends. You will exit out and put the 3D glasses in the bin. After Ride You can go to RioSizzle (resturaunt), Blu's Blue Market, Starbucks, or Ben and Jerry's. Rio It looks like a real Rio. It has lights in the night. The restrooms has designs of Males and Females being birds. There are drinking fountains and the ground is stone squared.